


Oasis

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, aggressive refusal to pine, shameless eavesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pema overhears a fascinating conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Book 3 finale.

Zaofu, Pema decided, was a big, metallic, flower-shaped oasis.  
  
It was the perfect refuge after the nightmare at the Northern Air Temple. A modern, well-equipped hospital for Korra and Tenzin, an efficient security force ready to act if the remnants of the Red Lotus tried again, and Su Beifong's personal estate had more than enough room to hold the various refugees -- airbenders, Mako and Bolin's family, Korra's family … Meelo.  
  
Best of all, there were enough young Beifongs around the place to keep an eye on Pema's kids, while she -- dizzy from exhaustion after the attacks, the time held hostage, the journey back to Zaofu and a sleepless night reassuring her traumatised children -- had a nap.  
  
She suspected she'd end up regretting letting Meelo spend time with the twins, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it meant getting a few hours' sleep.  
  
It was late afternoon when she woke up, and although she was hungry, Pema decided to take her time getting out of bed. The sun was shining through the open windows, and she could hear insects buzzing, birds singing, the sound of voices in the distance.  
  
She must have dozed off again, because the next thing she knew, the voices were right outside her window, and Su was saying, "Look, what I said when we had that fight…"  
  
Beifong -- Lin -- said, "Are you going to apologise again? I could get used to this."  
  
"I'm being serious. What I said about Tenzin. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about?" The amusement in Lin's voice had been replaced with a more familiar wariness.  
  
Su took a deep breath. "I didn't realise you were still in love with him."  
  
Pema's eyes snapped open.  
  
In the garden, Beifong was -- well, you could call it laughing, Pema thought.  
  
"Su," she said, "are you out of your mind?"  
  
"You can't lie to me, Lin. And I saw your face when he staggered off that bison."  
  
"We are not having this conversation."  
  
"So … I take it he doesn't know, then?"  
  
Lin made an inarticulate sound.  
  
"Okay," said Su, and now she sounded gentle. There was a rumble of earth. "Why don't you sit down and tell your little sister all about it."  
  
Pema was torn between hope that the seats Su had earthbent were somewhere out of earshot, preferably in a different city altogether, and the smaller, nastier hope that they weren't.  
  
Her nasty side won. Lin's voice became more audible as she sat down, her armour clinking, and said, "He's happily married."  
  
_And don't you forget it_ , Pema thought. Except, of course, that _she_ had once been hopelessly in love with Tenzin when he was completely unavailable. She remembered that ache.  
  
"And I don't cry into my pillow every night, either," Lin added sharply.  
  
"Oh, please," said Su. "I bet you still think date night involves pyjamas, greasy take-out and looking at crime scene photos in bed."  
  
"Sometimes I have company at the same time."  
  
Su gave a disbelieving snort of laughter. Which was unfair, Pema decided. She had met several of Lin's companions over the years, on the rare occasions that Beifong was prepared to share her private life with Republic City. There was the surgeon who had accompanied her to the investiture of Councilman Tarrlok … and, a few years before that, the commander of the Omashu City Guard, who looked like she could benchpress a mountain.  
  
Honestly, if Lin had slept with even half the people the rumours hinted at, she'd have no time to do her job. But clearly the gossip hadn't reached Zaofu, because Su was still laughing.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she was saying, “but in my mind, you’re still that awkward fifteen year old I caught making out with Tenzin in Oogi’s saddle.”  
  
“That was a long time ago.”  
  
“I know.” Su took a deep breath. It sounded like she was trying to swallow her giggles. “Maybe it wouldn’t seem so strange if we hadn’t spent so many years apart.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“On the other hand, maybe I’d end up missing the obvious, like everyone else we know. Am I the only one who sees the way you look at Tenzin?”  
  
“Maybe,” said Lin, “you’re just seeing what you expect.”  
  
“It’s far too late for denials, Lin. If Pema got hit by a Satomobile tomorrow—” Su sounded far too sanguine at the prospect, Pema decided, “—you’d be right there on Air Temple Island to play stepmother.”  
  
“Don’t even joke about it.” Lin sounded genuinely horrified. “I can’t think of anything worse – for me or the kids. Or him, come to that.”  
  
“Lin—”  
  
“You weren’t around at the end. We made each other miserable. Pema’s good for Tenzin.” She must have stood up to face Su, and, by extension, the window to Pema’s room. “I like seeing him happy.”  
  
“And you?”  
  
“I’m fine.” The playful note in Lin’s voice sounded slightly forced to Pema’s ears. “You need to get it through your head that not everyone needs a husband and half a dozen kids to be content.”  
  
“You make me sound so boring.”  
  
“Look at your life, Su. Even Grandfather would approve of it.”  
  
“Now you’re just being insulting.”  
  
“He ever find out about the piracy thing?”  
  
“Probably. Mom thought it was hilarious.”  
  
“Typical.”  
  
They were walking away, leaving Pema to return to her afternoon doze.  
  
She found Lin after dinner, leaning on the railing in the little pagoda overlooking Suyin’s koi pond.  
  
“I just got back from the hospital,” she said. “Tenzin’s being discharged in the morning, and they think Korra will be strong enough to be moved. We’re heading back to Republic City tomorrow.”  
  
“Good. I’ll go with you.”  
  
“You don’t want to spend more time with your sister?”  
  
Lin shook her head.  
  
“A little of my sister goes a long way.”  
  
“Well, she’ll be joining us soon. Tenzin says Jinora’s ready to receive her tattoos. There’ll be a ceremony. Can you take Rohan for a minute?”  
  
Gingerly, Lin accepted the baby, who beamed at her and promptly tried to put a metal cable in his mouth. Pema took a moment to adjust her robes, which Rohan had been pulling askew, and to pin her hair back.  
  
“Jinora doesn’t know yet,” she added. “Tenzin’s going to tell her tomorrow.”  
  
“You must be proud,” said Lin.  
  
“I am.” Pema reclaimed the baby and said carefully, “I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation with Su this afternoon.”  
  
It was hard to tell, but she thought Lin was blushing.  
  
“My sister sees what she wants to see.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
“And she’s spoilt. She thinks wanting should be the same as having. And that everyone should have the same perfect life that she does.”  
  
“Admit it,” said Pema, “deep down, you think everyone should have the same perfect life as you.”  
  
Lin didn’t deny it.  
  
Pema added, “If we were the sort of friends who hug, I’d give you one right now.”  
  
Lin stepped back, looking alarmed. “I already held your baby!”  
  
“I didn’t say I was going to.” She hugged Rohan instead, and added to Lin, “I like to see you happy, too.”  
  
That got a small, embarrassed smile out of Lin. Satisfied with her victory, Pema went inside.  
  
end


End file.
